The Omega Weapon
by she's electric
Summary: Weapons can bring about peace or chaos. It all depends on the hands it is placed in. But, what if the weapon were human? Who decides the outcome?


**Title: **The Omega Weapon  
**Author: **She's Electric  
**Rating: **T. M in later chapters.  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything. Short, sweet, and to the point.  
**Authors Note: **This takes place during GW before EW. Oh and words in italics and ' ' are indication of thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**AC 185**

"Stop it! It doesn't have to be like this!" Jaymes screamed as she pummeled her fists into her father's back. Her body was sprawled over his shoulder as he proceeded to carry her to the escape capsule without her consent. The space shuttle, which she and many members of her father's research team called home, was under attack. The enemy had become aware of their project and sought to take it for their own personal use. By force.

"But it does. You can do so much good for this world, yet at the same time so much evil." His voice was barely a whisper as he opened the cold metal hatch of the cylindrical capsule. "I can't let it end like this. I can't." With his final solemn words he tossed his daughter in, sealed the opening and turned his back on her for the last time. She held the secrets. The future of peace rested within her. She would be the answer to this world's needs. She had to live. She had to make it. With every ounce of his heart he smashed his hand into the control panel in front of him. There was no turning back. His death meant her survival.

The escape capsule released from the confines of the ship and propelled itself into the black void of space. Jaymes watched with a tear-stricken face as her home faded before her eyes. The cold steel of the ship that was once a beacon of light under the enemy fire, diminished into nothing more than a dying flame. No destination was set; luck was the only thing that her father was counting on to get her somewhere safe. No sound emanated from the capsule. Inside Jaymes repeatedly beat the impenetrable glass window. It was a futile attempt that simply drained her of her energy. Her shrill screams echoed off of the walls of her cage only heard by her own ears. Weak knees buckled beneath her tiring body and she collapsed to the floor.

'_That's right. No one can hear you scream in space.' _She mused sarcastically as a single tear slid down her pale cheek and splashed onto the floor beneath her.

The silence was cold. The floor was cold. Space was bleak and her heart felt defeated.

Sirens and fire roared throughout the ship that Jaymes occupied just moments before. It wasn't here. They could not find what they were looking for.

"It's gone!" Came a muffled voice covered by a forest green helmet. The soldier had searched the entire ship and could not find that one precious object. The key they needed so desperately.

"What do you mean it's gone!" Was the angry reply of the soldier's superior through the headset of the helmet, "Destroy it all. I don't want there to be a sign of life left." Neither the research team nor their vessel was of any use to them. With a brilliant explosion of light, Jaymes's world had vanished. All she had ever known that was built on so many years, was gone within minutes. The dust and debris launched into space with no survivors in sight. She knew it was wrong. It didn't have to be this way. They all knew it. But the bitter feeling in her gut told her that somehow, this **was** the only way. Her life was precious, but others should not have to suffer for her survival.

The enemy's dark, looming space ship took one last look at the debris then started back towards their base of operations.

Beep.Beep.Beep.

'_Huh? What's going on? Was that some sort of alarm?'_

"Preservation Process Activated. Preservation will begin in 10 seconds." Reverberated a computerized voice in the escape capsule.

'_Preservation? No. He didn't. IT ISN'T!'_

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" the computer began to count down the seconds.

"NO! There's got to be some way to shut it off!" Jaymes frantically searched the capsule, but there were no controls. Her hands slid up and down smooth walls. There was nothing. Not even a tiny niche. The capsule was operated from the ship. Her mind let the countdown fade into the background. _'This is it. I can't stop it now.'_

"3… 2… 1… Preservation starting."

The capsule began to fill with a thick blue liquid as the temperature suddenly plunged. It was cold. Freezing. Jaymes's breath became ragged and you could see the chill as she exhaled the warmed air from her lungs. The liquid reached her knees. There was no way to get out of the capsule. It was sealed from the outside. He had this planned. Her father was ready for an emergency such as this. The liquid was to her chest and she could feel her body slowing down, almost death, but not quite there. She was on the brink. Her eye's closed and all that surrounded her was the darkness. _'So. Cold.' _Then there was nothing. No breath, no thought, no life.

The escape capsule continued to hurl into the bleak expanse of space. The booster rockets shut down and it drifted. Drifted into the black. There was no sound. Everything consisted of shades of black and white. It was over. There was only silence and darkness. So much darkness. Did it ever end? Was there ever any light? Her body had been put to sleep, only to be awoken when she was found. Hopefully by that time the project would be forgotten and she would be able to live a normal life, but she knew her purpose and if the time arose, would fulfill it. Peace. Calm. The dream world surrounded Jaymes and illusions danced before her closed lids as she imagined a better place.


End file.
